The Insanity of the Caribbean
by Fellowship of the Band Geeks
Summary: What happens when the Black Pearl disappears? Will Jack ever find his precious ship again? And what happens when both Commodore Norrington and Jack both end up on the island? NOT SLASH! By The Chocoholic Snail of Doom.
1. Overboard

The Insanity of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, or any related topics.

Chapter One: Overboard

The rain was coming down in buckets, the wind was tearing through the sails like a mad wolf, the sea was tossing up waves higher than a mountain. Jack grimly tried to hang onto the wheel. The Black Pearl was as far away as you could get from land. _Hmm, this seems rather like a movie,_ Jack thought to himself. He was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Captain! We're taking on water fast! She won't hold much longer! We have to get to land! Fast!" the distraught pirate yelled over the howling wind.

"Can't you see I'm trying?" Jack called back. Just then, a huge wave crashed over the side of the ship. Jack let go of the wheel, managing to cling to a loose rope. Gibbs was holding on to the mast. The wheel spun crazily, turning the ship quickly to the left. "Whoa!" Jack yelled as he swung around the front of the ship. He clung to the rope as he hung over the water.

"Captain overboard!" Gibbs yelled.

"I'm not overboard yet!" Jack called over the wind as he attempted to climb back up the rope on to the ship. Climbing hand over hand was difficult, the wind and rain constantly bashing him against the side of the boat. He finally managed to climb up to the railing. As his head came into view Gibbs called out.

"Jack! You're alive!"

"Of course I am!" Jack yelled, still trying to scramble over the railing. A huge wave came, ending his struggles. Jack was washed over the ship, and into the churning sea.


	2. And the Storm Rages On

The Insanity of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC. I don't own Jack or any of the other characters.

Chapter 2: And the Storm Rages On

"Jack!" Gibbs cried out.

"What happened?" Anamaria shouted, running out of the cabin.

"Jack fell overboard!" Gibbs yelled, trying to make his way over to the railing. Both of the pirates slipped and slid their way over to the railing. Anamaria got there first. "Any sign of 'im?" Gibbs asked, finally making it to the railing. Anamaria shook her head. All they could see was waves. And more waves. The storm raged on.

Jack struggled to keep afloat among the waves. Suddenly, a huge wave engulfed him. Jack swam spluttering up to the surface again, only to be engulfed by another wave. _I have to get back to the Pearl._ Jack thought frantically. But the Black Pearl was no where to be seen. All he could see was waves. And more waves. The storm raged on.

Far away, in a small cottage, Elizabeth was looking out over the ocean.

"What are you thinking about?" Will asked, walking up behind his wife. Elizabeth smiled at her husband, then turned back to look out over the stormy water.

"I was just thinking about Jack. I wonder if he's out in this awful weather? We haven't seen him for quite a long time." Elizabeth said, starting to look worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. That old scoundrel could survive a hurricane if he put his mind to it." Will replied. Elizabeth nodded in agreement, looked out at the ocean one more time, then walked away from the window.

Meanwhile, "that old scoundrel" was having troubles. The waves were endless, and each seemed bigger than the last. Jack was tiring rapidly. _Where is the Black Pearl? _He had fallen overboard right next to it, he couldn't have been washed away _that _quickly. But his ship was still nowhere in sight. And there wasn't any land in sight either. _I can't keep this up much longer. Will this be the end of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? _The storm raged on.

* * *

Now, reviewer replies! 

**tinkthefairy**: You're right. I should fix that...BUT I WON'T! evil laughter It was a joke! You should stop being so technical! But, thanks for reviewing.

the Grim Reaper says: That's sad. Only one review?

tCSoD: Well, we're new authors and it's a new fic...

tGR: Who cares? Your writing DESERVES reviews! LOTS of reviews! You! Readers! REVIEW! I'll give you a free copy of a quote from my 'random quotes' list!


	3. Neptune's Curse

The Insanity of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I do however, own Neptune's Curse, her crew, and that little merchant guy.

A/N: Enjoy the cliffhanger. Mwahahahaha! Don't you just **love **cliffhangers?

Chapter 3: Neptune's Curse

_Gee, all this self narrating makes this seem almost like one of Shakespeare's plays, _Jack thought to himself. Jack wished it was a Shakespeare play. In Shakespeare, people who fell overboard in the middle of storm survived somehow, and looked good doing it. Unfortunately, this was not a Shakespearean play. Another huge wave came, shoving Jack under the water again. The strong current pulled him down, sucking him into the deeps. The pirate needed air. He needed to breathe. He struggled with the currents, trying to get to the surface. Jack's lungs burned with the need for air. Each attempt to swim to the surface got weaker, and weaker as Jack slowly drowned. He couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth and water rushed in. Jack gagged, choked, and finally, surrendered to the sea. The current pulled his limp body along with it, as it swirled about in the sea.

Meanwhile, at Port Royal...

Commodore Norrington was fixing his nice, fluffy, poofy hair. He sighed. The salty air really took all the frizz out of it. There was a knock at the door. Norrington hurriedly pulled out some maps and pretended to study them. "Come in." A soldier walked in the door, saluted, then gave his report.

"Commodore, there is merchant who wished to talk to you. He's waiting outside"

"Send him in." the Commodore replied. As soon as the soldier saluted and left, Norrington sighed with relief. If that soldier had seen him fussing with his wig, the news would have been all over Port Royal in mere seconds. He couldn't have any more bad press, especially after all the business with Jack Sparrow and The Black Pearl. _I should have hung him when I had the chance! _Norrington thought angrily. Since Jack Sparrow had gotten away, everything had gone downhill. The Black Pearl had looted every ship it came across, and gotten clean away, leaving the people aboard the ship still alive, but they took everything. The Commodore composed himself as he heard the knock on the door. "Come in" A respectable, but angry looking merchant came in, cane tucked under the crook of his arm. He had a black waistcoat on, with shiny brass buttons. He was middle aged, with only a gray hair here and there. The man was clean shaven, and had piercing blue eyes.

"Sir, I have come to report that one of my ships was attacked by pirates just off the coast of a small island. I would like you to do something about it! That was one of my best ships, it was filled with precious gems and spices, and it was headed for England. Do you know how embarrassing this is!" The man began angrily, his voice raising with every word he spoke.

"Now sir, I would be happy to do something about this ship of yours. Pray, take a seat." The Commodore suggested, hopping the pirate ship was the Black Pearl. It would give him a chance to chase down Jack Sparrow and hang him like he deserved. The merchant calmed down a bit, than took the offered seat across from the commodore. "Now sir, did you happen to hear which pirate ship attacked your merchant ship? Would it be by chance, The Black Pearl?" The merchant shook his head.

"Nay sir, it was not the Black Pearl. She seems to have disappeared entirely, no one has seen her or her crew. However, _my _ship was attacked by Neptune's Curse."

* * *

Fine, so it wasn't much of a cliffhanger. Who cares? Just review! The Grim Reaper will give you a free copy of a quote from its 'random quotes' list!

**IamAJ**: mwahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha! I am the all-powerful author! I have you at my command! OK, not really, but... Glad you like it! Keep reading and reviewing! Oh, and here's your quote from the Grim Reaper, free of charge! "This is an important announcement. This is flight 121 to Los Angeles. If your travel plans today do not include Los Angeles, now would be a perfect time to disembark." -**Douglas Adams **in 'So Long and Thanks For All the Fish'


	4. Of Commodores and Cats

The Insanity of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of the original characters, or places. I do however, own Neptune's Curse, her crew, and the little merchant guy. I'm not sure if I own the Lieutenant or not. To be safe, I think I will say I don't. (I wish I owned a nice cottage in the Caribbean though.)

Chapter 4: Of Commodores and Cats

"Neptune's Curse? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that ship." the Commodore confessed. He was rather disappointed that it was not the Black Pearl, and embarassed that he had been uninformed of this new threat until now..

"Neither was I, until it attacked my best ship. Only the cabin boy managed to get away. From what I hear, Neptune's Curse and her bloodthirsty crew hang about a small unpopulated island." the merchant replied.

"And what small unpopulated island would that be? Could you perhaps point it out on a map?" Norrington asked, pulling out several maps. The merchant nodded and began sorting through the various maps. Several he was able to put aside immediately, but others he had to study closely. Norrington waited patiently. Then he waited impatiently. He was just about to question the merchant on the existence of the island when the merchant picked up a map and pointed.

"That's the one Commodore." the man said. Norrington examined it closely. He recalled this island. Oh yes, quite well indeed. This was the island that rumrunners had used as a base. He had, of course, put a stop to that. It was also the same island he had found Elizabeth (and Jack Sparrow) on when she had been missing half a year ago. Norrington nodded.

"We can get to this island in three days if we travel lightly and swiftly. Then we will see if your pirate ship is there and put an early stop to those pirates' careers," Commodore Norrington informed the eager merchant.

"Oh thank you sir, thank you so much! I really appreciate this!" the merchant said happily. Norrington wondered briefly what would have happened if he had said he couldn't do anything. He decided not to think about it.

"It's my job to ensure the safety of the good people in the Caribbean. I would think less of myself if I did not help you." Commodore Norrington replied, dismissing the man with a nod and calling his Lieutenant.

"Yes sir? What is it that you wanted?" the Lieutenant asked.

"I need you to ready our fastest ship, we're going pirate hunting." The Lieutenant grinned happily, glad for a chance to do something other than simple fort checks. To tell the truth, Norrington was as well. Little did he know that this trip would be different than any other trip.

_Later..._

The Champion was ready to set sail. The Commodore was rather proud of his newest ship. It was relatively small, built for speed, with the newest, lightest cannons the Royal Navy could afford. True, it was untried, but Norrington felt safe taking it out on this run. After all, Neptune's Curse was a fairly new threat, thus unorganized. With this thought in mind, Norrington made sure the Champion would be ready, yet light.

The Commodore also had another goal in mind. He wanted to see if he could gain any information on the whereabouts of Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. A ship couldn't just disappear completely, could it? And Jack Sparrow, contrary to popular belief, was mortal, and would die just as easily as any other man. Commodore Norrington smiled his grim little smile. Jack Sparrow would be brought to justice, as well as this... Neptune's Curse and her crew.

It had been Norrington's ambition that had gotten him such a high rank (and maybe his high ranking family had something to do with it). But it was his ambition now that drove him to lighten the ship. It was his ambition that had planted the idea to go out to sea during storm season. Ambition was not a bad trait. It was curiosity that killed the cat, not ambition. But, Commodore Norrington was also mortal, and unlike a cat, he didn't have nine lives. Ambition didn't kill the cat, but would it kill the Commodore? **_

* * *

Please review! I love reviews (the Grim Reaper does as well. hint hint). They inspire us to continue writing. You DO want us to continue writng, don't you?_**

(checks last chapter's reviews) There were NO REVIEWS last chapter! No quotes :'( But if you review this chapter, the Grim Reaper will give you TWO free quotes! How do you like that?


	5. Bad Omens

The Insanity of the Carribbean

Disclaimer: Still don't own POTC or any related subjects except the merchant guy, the Pirates I made up, and the kitty.

A/N: Ok, this is really short, sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block :O. So here it 'tis, all set and ready. Chap 6 coming soon. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Bad Omens

Norrington paced back and forth on the deck. Back and forth. Back and forth. The he paced forth and back, just for a change. He took off his wig and fiddled with it. Then he put it back on. He retraced their route twice on the map, then checked several other maps. He tried to sleep, but it alluded him. He read a book, but the story line just increased his nervousness.

/Story/

The evil pirate shot the Commodore twice, but missed and failed to kill him. He slowly strangled...

/Ship/

The Commodore quickly shut the book. A rat scurried into the cabin, ran around in a circle, then hid under the bed. There was a loud scratching at the door, Norrington walked over and opened it. The ship's cat scrambled in and crossed the Commodore's path. The rat ran out from under the bed and then hid in a hole. The black cat pounced and missed, chasing the rodent down the hole. The black cat reached in with a paw, but got it stuck.

Meow! The black cat gave the commodore a pitiful look. Norrington pulled the cat's paw out of the hole and put it outside the cabin. _Curiosity caught the cat, _he thought to himself. After pacing again, Norrington finally decided to head up deck. When he got there he did a rigorous test to make sure everything was tip-top and ready to fight pirates. The cannons were set, the ropes were ready, the men were waiting, bayonets in hand. All was ready.

"Land ho!" a sailor shouted from atop the crow's nest. A murmur passed throughout the sailors. The island where the unknown pirates hung about had been sighted.

"Very good." Norrington said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Now, circle the island and keep and eye out for those pirates." he ordered. The sailors saluted and went about their duties. "And Sparrow." The Commodore muttered to himself, but nobody heard.

"Commodore, you'd better have a look at this!" a sailor yelled. Norrington hurried over to see what the fuss was about.

"Yes?" he asked, anticipating a sighting of the pirate ship.

"Captain, the rats are leaving!" the sailor shouted. Indeed, all the ship's rats were scrambling out and swimming for the island. The sailors all paused what they were doing to look at them in dismay. It was said that when the rats deserting a ship fortold bad luck and the doom of the ship. The Commodore clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"We are men of the navy, we do not fear rats! 'Tis but an old wives tale, and a silly one at that! Besides, all the rats are gone! They will no longer eat our supplies! Now back to your duties!" Norrington said. Still, there was nervous muttering as the sailors continued what they had left off. "Silly superstition." Norrington muttered and went about the ship, inspecting things nervously. Unknown to the sailors and the Commodore, a lone shark swam behind the ship, followed by others. The sharks were patient, circling about behind the ship, waiting for the feast to begin.

* * *

Please review! 

If you review this chapter (and if you have an account), the Grim Reaper will give you two free quotes! All three of last chapter's reviews (yay! Three reviews! We're getting popular (dances)) were anonymous. Sorry, but fanfiction(.)net no longer allows review replies. Perhaps we shall stick the quotes in our profile... stay tuned!


End file.
